dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzivan (franchise)
This article is about the franchise. For the fictional character of the same name, see Blitzivan (character). 'Blitzivan '''is an El Kadsreian tokusatsu franchise created by Frederick Lloyd, Max Axis, and Akira Hisashi. With its film series distributed by El TV Kadsre Films in El Kadsre and Silver Bullet Pictures in international territories. While the direct-to-video and television films were released by El TV Kadsre Television Network and Silver Bullet Television respectively. The franchise revolves around Ray Daichi as he becomes the titular Blitzivan and fights off against all evil forces that threaten Mirai City and the entire world. History The idea and concept of the franchise came up in June of 1994 when writer and director Max Axis submitted an unfinished script to the executives of El TV Kadsre Films. The executives liked the script but insisted that Max should rewrite it so that it can feel more original. So Max rewrote the script and brought along fellow co-writer Akira Hisashi to give some of her ideas to the script. The overall concept was largely inspired by [https://dreamfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Technic_Heroes ''Technic Heroes], one of Max Axis' favorite franchises when he was a child. When they submitted the revised script to El TV Kadsre Films' executives, they enjoyed the new script and started the production of the first film with an estimated budget of $90 million. However, though, the project has been put on-hold until Max finished college. And so, after graduating and finished writing his first film, production began in January 1996. Productions Main Theatrical Releases * Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded (1997) * Technic Heroes vs. Blitzivan (1999) * Blitzivan 2: Type Overload (2000) * Blitzivan 3: Dark Eclipse (2003) * Blitzivan 4: The Last Act (2006) * Blitzivan: 10 Years Later (2007) * Blitzivan: 20 Years Later (2017) * Blitzivan: Rebirth (2020) Television Releases * Blitzivan: Electric Rampage (2008) * Blitzivan X Touhou Project (2009) * Blitzivan: Factory Breakout (2010) * Blitzivan: Eternal Machine (2011) * Blitzivan: From Mirai City and Back (2012) * Blitzivan: The Genesynth Chronicles (2013) * Blitzivan: Instruments of Destruction (2014) * Ivy vs. Lana X (2015) * Blitzivan: Orynxion Strikes Back (2016) * Blitzivan: Into the Virtual World (2017) * Blitzivan v Hunterbots (2018) * Blitzivan X Touhou Project 2 (2019) Video games Main article: List of Blitzivan video games Cast of Characters Main article: List of Blitzivan (franchise) characters Music All of the main theatrical soundtracks were composed by Hiroshi Naoyuki (except for the third film, in which Jiro Kaori collaborated with Naoyuki on the film's soundtrack), who specializes in mixing orchestral and electronic instruments such as synthesizers. While all the direct-to-video and television films were composed by various artists. The Houkish electric duo Tennjo Duo Project, composed an early mix of the song "Tone" for Type Overload. The song was used for the scene were Blitzivan fights off the armored criminals. The song was later remixed and appeared in TDP’s sixth album “The Piece of Mind”. Since then, the band has become more of a mainstay in the franchise. Reception The series was well-received by critics, who praised its writing, special and visual effects, the performances of the cast, and the series' ability to experiment with different genres. The franchise is still popular to this very day, with Blitzivan, and sometimes Ivy or both, appearing as a guest or cameo role in various video games and films, as well as the various direct-to-video and television films being produced to this very day. Internet Popularity Much like Bandai Namco Entertainment and Drillmation's Touhou Project series, the series received an unexpected rise in popularity as an internet meme. Examples include Blitzivan the Savage Quote Master, Tone goes with Anything, Dai Kaiser the Anti-thot, ''and the fan-produced ''Blitzivan Abridged. See also * Blitzivan (franchise)/Tropes * Blitzivan (franchise) in popular culture Category:Articles under construction Category:Film franchises Category:Film series Category:Franchises Category:Fictional franchises Category:Media franchises Category:1997 Category:El Kadsre Category:Technic Heroes Category:Blitzivan